In response to the 2009 RFA, the primary focus of the UWADRC Education and Information Core (El Core) is to recruit and retain research subjects, in coordination with the Clinical Core, The El Core has three Specific Aims: Specific Aim 1. To promote the recruitment and retention of research subjects. Specific Aim 2. To promote the recruitment and retention of subjects from the African American minority community. Specific Aim 3. To promote community and professional outreach and education programs. To achieve these aims the El Core will be the public face of the UW ADRC using lay and professional outreach programs and education to increase the exposure of the center. For this funding cycle the El Core has several new efforts. The El Core has established a formal agreement with the Alzheimer's Association of Western and Central Washington to collaborate on a large annual conference, a minority caregiver forum, and several regional research recruitment programs. These collaborations will substantially increase our public exposure and promote greater cooperation between the UW ADRC and the Alzheimer's Association. The El Core has also now established a Minority Advisory Board composed of local African Americans with extensive community ties and expertise In aging and AD. This board will serve as a critical advisor to the El Core and establish a formal plan to Improve on minority recruitment Into the UW ADRC and ADRC-affiliated clinical research studies. In addition, the board members will be important liaison between the UWADRC and the African American community. The El Core will continue the many other highly successful lay and professional outreach and educational programs. In summary, the El Core will continue to be an important community resource and liaison for the UWADRC. We believe our new alms will enhance the research efforts of the UWADRC through improved recruitment and retention of research subjects, including African Americans.